Castle Machinery
|hint = Unlock a new path by earning the green gem elsewhere. |relictimes = : 3:15.00 : 2:37.61 : 2:09.89 |developertime = 2:05.85 (Ryan S.) |bonus = None |enemies = Robot Turtles, Holo-Projectors, Spiked Saucers |prev = Jaws of Darkness |next = Dr. Nitrus Brio }}Watch out! Dr. N. Brio isn't far and an evil crate bridge tries to stop your quest for the gem! Be fast and escape the Castle Machinery! - Level description Castle Machinery (きかいかは すすむ lit. Mechanization is Proceeding in Japanese) is the twenty-seventh level (including boss fights) and is the tenth level of the third island in ''Crash Bandicoot'' and the N. Sane Trilogy remaster of the first game. It is right before the boss fight against Doctor Nitrus Brio. If the player has obtained the green gem, a secret platform appears right next to where the level begins, taking Crash up to a secret area that has many extra lives (27 in the original game and 29 in the N. Sane Trilogy), preparing him for the forthcoming challenges. There is then another platform there that takes Crash to the end of the level. Oddly, this is the only level in the game with a secret gem route with crates only in the main route. In fact, taking the full gem route will cause the player to miss all the crates in this level. It is the last factory type of level in the game. The Tawna bonus round in the previous level, Jaws of Darkness, saves at this level. Types of crates *Aku Aku Crate *Basic Crate *Bounce Crate *Checkpoint Crate *Crash Crate *? Crate(the only ones are Crash crates previously broken) *Time Crate (1/2/3 seconds) Hazard Count * Robot Turtles: 6 * Holo-Projectors: 12 (11 in Remastered) * Spiked Saucers: 6 * Boiling Pipes: 23 * Steam Vents: 14 Stage parameters * Aku Aku Crates: 2 * TNT Crates: None. * Other Crates: 22 (25 in Remastered) * Tawna Bonus Round Crates: None. * Brio Bonus Round Crates: None. * Cortex Bonus Round Crates: None. * Total Crates: 24 (27 in Remastered) Walkthrough Castle Machinery - Clear Gem - Crash Bandicoot - 100% Playthrough (Part 26) Crash Bandicoot Japanese Version 100% Part 43 - Castle Machinery|The Japanese Version Castle Machinery- All Boxes Gem Run - Crash Bandicoot 1 N.Sane Trilogy Crash Bandicoot - N. Sane Trilogy Castle Machinery Platinum Relic Password This corresponds to a save file at this level (88%, 2 keys, 20 gems). Gallery cm1.png|Crash at the start at the level Castlemachinerybetterquality.png|The green gem path, which houses 27 lives (only 17 of which are visible here) cm2.png cm3.png cm4.png cm5.png cm6.png cm7.png cm8.png cm9.png cm10.png cm11.png Castle Machinery Remastered.png|Remastered level Castle Machinery.png|Icon from N. Sane Trilogy Save/Load Screen 8462B02B-3501-4E12-83D2-957C0FDE1155.jpeg|New Checkpoint Translation of Aku Aku Hints in the Japanese Version *As you've advanced here properly, I'll teach you the way to defeat Brio. The medicines thrown by Brio are his evil souls. Jump to defeat them. Trivia *Out of all the levels in the game, this one has the most standalone lives. *Castle Machinery doesn't exist in the prototype. It was one of the last levels created for the game (along with the long Tawna bonus round and cutscenes). This is odd considering that most of the power plant levels were among the first to be created. This level was most likely created to replace Stormy Ascent. *On the PAL version of the game, Crash does not say "Whoa!" when he gets killed. *In the N. Sane Trilogy version of the game, an extra checkpoint crate was added during the middle of the level. es:Castle Machinery fr:Castle Machinery pt-br:Castle Machinery ru:Castle Machinery Category:Levels Category:Power Plant Levels Category:Mechanical Levels Category:Levels that Require Gems Category:Levels with Gem Paths